leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Togari
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Togari| jname=トガリ | tmname=Togari| slogan=no | image=Togari.png| size=200px| caption=Togari | age=Unknown | years= | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Unova | relatives=Unknown | trainer=yes | trainerclass= | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=no | manga=yes| }} Togari (Japanese: トガリ Togari) is a of Team Plasma in the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga. Character Togari appears to be a rival towards , often battling him and becoming a recurring foe that he encounters. Togari would change around strategies in each battle in order for them to get tougher. However, Shin has gotten through his strategies every time. Unlike most other grunts, he has a horn on his forehead. History Togari first appears in Justice Trainer Shin Appears! where he steals a girl's and arrives to stop him from doing so. They have a battle with Shin becoming the winner. Afterwards, he has two grunts take N's . When d one of the grunts, he tossed Purrloin over to the other one and then to Togari. Togari runs off with Purrloin, with N and Shin in pursuit. N and Shin finds him in a rocky plateau where Togari has his rematch with Shin. Despite using some new and improved strategies, he still lost to Shin and N retrieved Purrloin in the process. Togari is next seen in the Dragonspiral Tower in The King's Identity...!! where he battles Shin in order for N, their king, to awaken . After defeat, he is seen leaving the Dragonspiral Tower with Seismitoad carrying him. Pokémon is Togari's first revealed Pokémon. Togari sent it out to battle Shin's Tepig when he held the girl's hostage. Sandile was not able to keep up with Tepig's speed and was knocked back to its Trainer. Sandile's only known move is .}} is Togari's second revealed Pokémon. Togari sent it out along with to battle Shin's Tepig. Krokorok managed to blind Tepig by using Sand-Attack which gave Watchog a chance to attack. After a long hard-fought battle, Krokorok was beaten by Tepig's and was knocked back to its Trainer, which sent them flying. Krokorok's only known move is .}} is Togari's third revealed Pokémon. Togari sent it out along with to battle Shin's Tepig. After Krokorok's use of Sand-Attack took effect, Watchog came out of the sand and attacked Tepig. After a long hard-fought battle, Watchog was defeated by Tepig's which knocked it back to its Trainer, sending them both flying. None of Watchog's moves are known and its Ability is .}} is Togari's fourth revealed Pokémon. Togari sent it out along to battle Shin's Pignite when they were in Dragonspiral Tower. Unlike the previous opponents, Pignite's attacks were rendered useless on Seismitoad. Seismitoad responded with a Mud Shot that trapped Pignite in the mud. It shot another one at its Trainer with the same result. This made Pignite evolve into Emboar and free itself and from the mud and defeats Seismitoad with . Seismitoad's only known move is .}} Names Category:Manga characters Category:Members of Team Plasma it:Togari